Peter Sam
Peter Sam, named after the former controller of the Skarloey Railway, Mr. Peter Sam, previously named Stuart after his builder, is a narrow gauge tank engine who works on the Skarloey Railway. He is a cheery and bubbly little engine, but can sometimes be naïve and take things too literally. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Before working on the Skarloey Railway, Peter Sam was green and was named Stuart. He worked on the Mid Sodor Railway with Duke and Sir Handel, who was known as Falcon back then. Stuart was very cheeky and enjoyed teasing Duke about his old age, suggesting that he and Falcon assume his duties and keep him in order. After Duke's valves began leaking, Stuart was called to take his train back to Arlesdale, much to his delight. His excitement was short-lived, however, when Duke managed to get back at him by using the last of his strength to push him up the line with great effort. When a boy at the station was told by his father that Stuart had been the one to break down, the infuriated Stuart blew steam crossly. After being told the story of Stanley by Duke, Stuart became "unusually good for several days", and continued working happily alongside Duke and Falcon for many years. Unfortunately, their line closed down, and people came to buy the engines. Stuart and Falcon were both purchased by the Sodor Aluminium Company at Peel Godred, but nobody wanted Duke, as they thought he was too old. Stuart tried to cheer up Duke by suggesting he could come to them to a new railway, but this would not happen until several decades later. (RWS; Duke the Lost Engine) Stuart and Falcon both worked at the Aluminium Works for four years, working for the expansion project at the works. After the project was finished, they were both sheeted up and put in storage, until they were purchased for only £50 by the Skarloey Railway the following year in 1952. Stuart was repainted to the railway's standard red livery, and was renamed to Peter Sam after the railway's controller. When he and Sir Handel arrived at the railway, Peter Sam found himself apologizing to Skarloey for Sir Handel's rude behaviour. After Sir Handel was punished by having to stay in the shed, Peter Sam was put in charge of doing his work, much to his excitement. However, when he was told by Henry that he would leave if he came back to the station late, Peter Sam became determined to make it back just in time, but nearly left the Refreshment Lady behind when he was in a rush to leave the lakeside station. (RWS; Four Little Engines) When Skarloey was sent to the works to be overhauled, Peter Sam worked on the railway with Rusty, a new diesel engine, and Sir Handel. After Sir Handel pretended to be ill, Peter Sam took his trucks to the quarry while he stayed in the shed. Unfortunately, the loaded slate trucks at the top of the incline mistook him for Sir Handel, and broke away from the rope they were fastened to and ran into him, badly damaging him. When producers from the BBC came to the line to film a television documentary, Peter Sam and Sir Handel both feared that the railway would be closed, until they found out what the producers were actually doing. The Thin Controller then gave Peter Sam the task of taking the producers around to film the line, which he was more than delighted to do. (RWS; The Little Old Engine) Though Peter Sam had been fixed after his incident with the trucks, his funnel continued to wobble, and he was teased by the other engines about this. His funnel finally broke off completely when he ran into a tunnel and hit a low-hanging icicle, which knocked his funnel right off his smokebox. In order to finish pulling his train without blowing smoke everywhere, Peter Sam was fitted with a drainpipe fastened to him by ropes. He was then presented with a new Giesel ejector, which gave him greater strength with his trains. Peter Sam was later told the story about how Rheneas saved the railway by Skarloey, and was present at the wharf when Rheneas returned to the line. (RWS; Gallant Old Engine) Peter Sam later told Duck that the Duke of Sodor would be coming to the Skarloey Railway to open the loop line for the line's centenary, but was horrified to find out that the "Dukes" had all been scrapped (Duck thought that he was talking about a Great Western engine). When at last the Duke did arrive, Peter Sam was doubtful about this and interrupted him during his speech, asking him if he was real. Having already expected the question, the Duke cheerfully reassured Peter Sam that he was, indeed, real. (RWS; Very Old Engines) Even after the Duke confirmed that he was real, Peter Sam still doubted this, and told the other engines about his and Sir Handel's Duke, who was an engine. After Duke was rediscovered and came to the Skarloey Railway, Peter Sam greeted him at the wharf when he arrived. (RWS; Duke the Lost Engine) While he was taking a passenger train along the line, Peter Sam noticed a pile of hedge cuttings across the line, but believed that he was strong enough to push the branches aside and recklessly ran through them. This backfired on him, and Peter Sam found the branches jammed in his valve gear, causing him tremendous pain. Peter Sam was cut out of the branches, but Sir Handel and Duncan still teased him about it. (RWS; Great Little Engines) Peter Sam was later sent to the Talyllyn Railway to visit the railway, and while he was there, he took on some strange-tasting water at the sheds. He began experiencing boiler-aches, and as he was leaving Twywn Wharf, dirty water shot out of his funnel and all over his smokebox. Talyllyn took Peter Sam's train, but Peter Sam was forced to stay at the station when some visitors came to the line to see him. After returning to Sodor, Peter Sam attended the naming ceremony of Ivo Hugh. (RWS; New Little Engine) Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-2